


【冬盾】Walk the room like you're on fire

by anacemeow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacemeow/pseuds/anacemeow
Summary: Steve仅仅夜宿房东家一晚就发生了他最担心的事情（完全不是）





	【冬盾】Walk the room like you're on fire

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：  
> 【警告】  
> 1\. ABO OOC 私设：omega只有在高潮时才会打开生殖腔  
> 2\. 有Bucky过去和其他人发生肉体关系的暗示  
> 3\. 敏感 容易变得哭唧唧的Steve  
> 【其他】  
> 1\. 现代无能力au  
> 2\. 饿到产量的作品 废话很多  
> 3\. 第一次发文 第一次写pwp 废话很多  
> 4\. 废话是真的多…所以不喜欢或者看不下去请直接叉掉吧  
> 5\. bug、语句不通、难以理解、错别字之类的错误 请多包涵 都是我的错

//////

 

 

“见鬼的…什么情况…”

有史以来第一次，Bucky觉得自己的脑子被真正意义上地狠狠捶了一拳又一拳，将他强行从睡眠中打醒。指关节堵着眉心，从喉咙里滑出一声呻吟。他被迫感受着满屋子的甜橙花味儿，陌生的味道让Bucky神经紧绷起来。  
这栋楼里理应只有两个alpha的味道，Bucky飞速地思考着。属于自己的薄荷味，和属于其中一位可爱房客Steve的烟草皮革味，而住在楼上的Sybille只是个beta。Bucky对自己的小楼里唯二的两个租客的第二性征了若指掌，接受自己分享午夜电影邀请的Steve理所当然的留宿在了自己的房子里，但他们两个大男人没有谁也没有熏香和养花的习惯，Steve昨晚来的时候身上也没有这多余的味道。  
所以这屋子里见鬼的花香是哪里来的？  
然而浓郁的香气不讲道理地钻过他的鼻腔，渗透进他的皮肤里，沿着神经脉络一路向上吞食大脑，在太阳穴位置实体化成一把铁锤，突突敲打着Bucky那处薄薄的一层皮肤和清晨脆弱的意志力。甜蜜的味道让他忍不住的伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
这太好闻了。alpha深深地吸了一口，浓稠又清新的白花香，彷佛可以在空气中凝成一滴一滴的蜜露。随后他发现自己的潜意识早在他清醒之前就辨识出，这是信息素的味道，并且，这绝对是一个omega的信息素的味道。

操他的哪里来的omega？？？

强烈得如同催情剂一般的信息素下一秒就冲得他昏头涨脑，也让他这个货真价实的alpha迅速进入了某种极度兴奋的状态，本能迫使他遵循来自基因里的指令马上做些什么，比如说，找到那个omega。  
他迅速从沙发上爬起来，右手揉了揉金属臂和左侧肩膀衔接的肌肉，环顾四周，眯起双眼，听见了浴室里的淅沥的水声，同时也没有忽略他身边的薄毯子，目前这个小客厅里信息素最浓的物体。  
噢，毯子，昨晚盖在另一个人身上的深蓝色薄毯，此时从沙发半滑在地上。alpha用仍是肉体的那只手将毯子捡起，意外地触到上面一大片面积早已湿透且黏滑，这让他的忍不住地调整了一次呼吸，灰蓝色的眼珠亮起又暗沉下去。

答案昭然若揭。

说不清到底是他的哪一部分催动了他的脚步，是刻在DNA序列中的alpha本能还是他作为Bucky从心脏部位生机勃勃的喜悦，毕竟这半年以来他可一直被那对漂亮的蓝色玻璃珠子和一颗炽热真诚的心灵牵动着几分思绪，好吧，所有思绪，并且从早到晚的。他开始朝着浴室走去，靠近的步子轻而缓，呼吸克制而颤抖，仿佛一只野兽扑食的前奏，生怕惊起了猎物一点点的戒心。他嗅着空气中甜蜜的芬芳，走到浴室门口，拧动把手后毫不意外发现自己的尝试失败。  
可惜，alpha忍不住要笑出来了，这除了让他变得更加兴奋燥热以外，毫无帮助。  
处理掉浴室的锁要不了他半分的力气，Bucky推门，小心翼翼地走进去。地板上全是积水，打湿了他的裤脚。浴室里帘子遮住了它身后浴缸的一大半，随着从浴缸里满溢出来的冷水轻轻飘动着。水面上漂浮着原本穿在omega身上的蓝格子衬衣和卡其色的休闲裤，谢天谢地，Bucky对着这老土的衣物翻了个白眼。狭小封闭的环境让甜橙花香的信息素浓度再上一层，隐约有些发苦了。哦，alpha隐隐想着，苦涩的白花味道不是错觉，这是属于欲求不满的omega隐晦的哀泣，他认识这个。  
Bucky无声而甜蜜地笑了起来，舔着自己的上唇，同时，alpha冰凉冷冽的薄荷味突然在狭小的空间内炸开，昏暗中，他看见帘子后的水波颤动了一圈，浴缸里积满的冷水随着藏在里面的人的瑟缩的动作溢出了更多，砸在地板上的声音却并不足以掩盖住浴缸角落里传来的哀呜。

“Steve…”

让他不敢妄想的现实就虚掩在薄薄的浴帘之后。Bucky温柔地低声咆哮，情欲勃发的身体催动他滑开几乎透明的白色浴帘，毫不意外地看见他的朋友，他的房客之一，双手环绕着自己的身体，紧抓着自己肌肉紧实的手臂，蜷缩在他的浴缸中的角落里，天鹅一样的脖颈低垂无力，腺体赤裸裸的呈现在他眼前。额头死死地抵在膝盖上面。双眼紧闭着，嘴唇被牙齿咬得发白，几乎破裂。金发和睫毛被喷头源源不绝洒下的冷水浸得透湿，或者说，他整个人都是如此。原本白皙的皮肤被体内凶猛而连绵的情潮染成漂亮的颜色，暧昧的粉红从可以目视到的圆润的肩头，修长的脖颈，光洁的膝盖，蔓延到藏在水下的脆弱的脚踝，劲瘦的腰肢，结实的大腿根部，他全身上下都被这突如其来的发情期仔细浸染过了，Bucky对此毫不怀疑。于是alpha伸出自己的右手，试探着抚上眼前光滑湿凉的肩膀，却发现了意料之外的不妙。  
凉水浸透的皮肤却滚烫着，比起自己已经全身发热的温度还要高上几分，这让Bucky不禁猜测这个倔强的omega究竟在这个角落里独自忍受了多久的绝望和苦难而不选择向他寻求帮助。角落里的一团对于alpha的接近和触摸没有丝毫反应，除了刚刚对alpha暴涨的信息素应激性的呻吟之外，没再出现任何动静。头颅耷拉在双膝之上，显然已经昏了过去，这让Bucky开始后悔自己刚刚突然释放信息素的行为。

“Steve…嘿…”

总之再继续泡在凉水里绝对不是什么正确的选择，omega的身体温度已经向他发出了凄厉的警报。没有办法，Bucky在重重的呼吸之后叹了口气，按耐住仍然翻腾着的渴望，无奈地伸出另一只手臂，关上水龙头，两只手再加上了一点力气，才将紧紧缩成一团坚定防御着的Steve掰开，从水中抱起。天知道这位omega就算是昏迷也留着拉动一头牛般倔强的力气，死死地锁住自己的身体，冷水和毅力让他的四肢僵硬得不像话。  
抱起Steve并不是什么轻而易举的事情，对于一个标准的omega来说他真的过重了，不过Bucky仿佛一瞬间就适应了这些。他低下头，用下巴下面青色的胡渣摩挲着怀里的人湿黏在额前的金发，接着轻轻的吻住，顺着额头下移，停在那双紧紧合着的双眼。

“你可真是个混蛋…”

 

 

事实上Steve从清醒到昏迷的时间已经足够长了。从被体内犹如核弹爆炸等级的情潮粗鲁地叫醒开始，到随后整个房子都被他本人毫无意识释放的信息素所霸占，期间已经将近两个小时。这两个小时的时间里，在被狂野的情潮占据每一丝理智之前，Steve做出的最后的挣扎是将自己反锁在他alpha房东的浴室里，将水龙头开到最大，浑身浸没在狭窄浴池的凉水中，并用尽最后一丝意识祈祷一个奇迹出现。他没有冒险走出Bucky的房子选择回家，因为内心深处谁也说不上来的隐秘期待。但此时此刻，他的祈求的奇迹包括：他的房东alpha在起床后不洗脸不刷牙不冲凉不使用这个浴室进行任何洗漱而直接出去晨跑或干点别的什么户外运动，抑或是，Natasha能再一次像天使一样出现，并将房间里除她之外的任何一个alpha迅速撂倒在地。

Steve蜷缩着身体，背靠在浴缸的角落里，凉水对消减体内不断攀升的燥热毫无帮助，他索性将身上所有的衣服全部扒下，湿透的布料和颤抖无力的手臂为这项工作提供了不少阻力，在他奋力挣脱紧贴在腿上的裤子时，浴缸的水已经渐渐的漫溢出去。  
仰着金色的脑袋，迷蒙的双眼无助地看着仿佛电影幕布一样飘动的白浴帘，脑海如同走马灯一样闪过许许多多过往的画面和琐碎的事物，这不是一个好的征兆。浴帘上仿佛投影着许多画面，Erskine博士关于服用抑制剂警告的句子，Natasha将他带到这座房子时的疲惫，初次和Bucky见面时他的冰水薄荷味儿，还有小时候妈妈的烘培手套上沾上的苹果派甜甜的果酱，制服上紧绷着肩背的皮带子的触感，旧时院子里掉漆的白栅栏和地板缝隙中旧木头的香味，抑或是Bucky的布沙发上深褐色的咖啡污渍，和昨晚紧贴着自己左臂属于另外一个人右臂的温度…画面带来的焦躁和安全感交替洗刷着此时他脆弱不堪的神经，Steve竭尽全力克制着从喉咙中滚出的哀鸣，呻吟，和啜泣，然而嘴唇并不是一个合格的阻拦物。  
即使没有一个alpha在场，本能也迫使他将脑袋低垂下去，额头贴在浮在水面的双膝上，将雪白的后颈毫无保留地献出，方便一个alpha来找寻位于第四块脊柱右侧的腺体。那块皮下组织此时正尽职尽责地完成着自己的使命，竭尽全力地散发出属于Steve Rogers本人的气味，未经伪装的omega的气味。一阵阵甜橙花香气独有的甜蜜苦涩迅速弥漫了狭小浴室的每一个角落，占领浴室的效率就如同刚才霸占客厅一样令人惊叹。  
就算是身体已经全部泡进了水中，敏感的神经似乎仍能感受到后穴汨汨流出的液体，和浴池中凉水格格不入的温度以及触感。蜷起的身体克制不住的颤抖着，指尖紧紧抠住上臂，而不是放纵地探到下身去安慰那早已湿滑软糯的秘处。皮肤被短短的指甲掐出一道道的红痕，水波纹随着身体的扭动一圈又一圈的漾开，尽管双手被竭力管制，因蜷缩姿势靠近后穴的脚后跟却无意识地磨蹭着笔直挺立的阴茎和不断收缩的软软的入口，进行着自己也不知道的徒劳的抚慰。

很快，Steve感受到脑海中那一排斑驳的白栅栏马上就要被来势汹汹的烈焰给焚烧殆尽，绝望和茫然如同水泥砖石呈几何倍数增长哐哐地砸向他，每一秒钟都像是一辈子，久得让人痛苦不堪。紧紧合拢的眼睑和长长的睫毛也拦不住的生理泪水一颗颗滑落，融进周身的水流之中。就在滔天的负面情绪让他的牙齿碰到他的舌根、让根本不存在的大脑来不及做出最决绝的判断之前，欲望从尾椎又一次迅速蹿起，洪水猛兽般地沿着脊柱一路向上，这次的冲锋最终击垮了他不堪重负的身体和大脑皮层，他的意识一路下沉，最终溺亡在身边暗暗流动的池水中。

这次是真的完蛋了。

 

 

///

 

 

怀里的omega像一团被烤得发烫的橘子，散发着熟透的、诱人的香气。将Steve从水里捞出来时，他浑身仅有的白色四角裤也透明得起不到丝毫遮蔽作用，挺直的柱体和凹陷的臀缝被湿透的的白色棉布勾勒得一览无遗，包裹在纯洁内极致的色情。可怜的Bucky只能咬着牙关，喉头滚动着咽下低吼和情欲，轻轻地将omega放在长绒棉的床单上，omega的身体又迅速缩成一软。他叹了口气，站起转身去寻找衣柜里多余的浴巾。

此时躺在床上的人却在干燥温暖的环境中缓缓睁开了双眼。Steve转头，发红的眼眶里海水蓝的眼珠带着刚清醒的空洞茫然，看到了那个背对着他在柜子里翻找浴巾的alpha，干练的背部肌肉和强壮的腰身被贴身的灰色T恤完美描绘出来，左手臂反射的金属光泽危险又性感。被欲望支配着的omega克制不住的低喘起来，藏不住的呜咽从口齿间传出，后穴又开始分泌出更多的液体来为湿透的内裤雪上加霜。双手也控制不住的向身下探去，颤抖着揉弄着包裹在湿漉漉的内裤中的勃起。

Bucky听见床上的动静后迅速回过头去，看见床上的omega闪烁着美丽的水光的双眼直勾勾地看向自己的方向，茫然无措的眼神诱人极了，更别说藏在交叠的双腿间欲盖弥彰的双手，进行着青涩得毫无章法的自慰。  
alpha将手中的浴巾团成一团，走向床边，这次，他小心翼翼的释放着自己的信息素，让味道一点点蔓延开来，而不是选择直接将这个蛊惑他全部心神的omega用自己的气味霸道地笼罩。与之前在浴室炸开的冷冽不同，这次的薄荷带着一种焚烧过后的温暖香气。Bucky在床边慢慢地蹲下，一个快要将他全部理智用尽的请求从干燥的口舌中挤出。

“交给我好吗？”

他在床边单膝跪下，凑过去亲吻omega因蹙起而塌下的眉尾，还有缓缓眨动的长长睫毛，右手松开手中的浴巾，掌心的温度仿佛有一团火的在灼烧，他握紧成拳又松开，如此反复着。左手放到了床上人的背后，死死地揪住床单，用身体和床将omega完整地围在中间，

“Steve？交自己给我，嗯？”

“Bucky…”，这个称呼是自己坚持的结果，此时此刻从omega的嘴里传出来是那么的动听。

“No，no…”omega失神地低喃着，仍是拒绝。

浅浅的亲吻渐渐加深，落在鬓角，耳根，和嘴唇，Bucky温柔地舔开被omega本人咬住的下唇，轻轻地吮吸，也不忘坚持引诱着omega的许可。

“来吧，相信我，让我来帮你，好吗？”

他此时突然有些分神，想起在这之前Steve’完美’的伪装信息素，一种混合着烟草和皮革，甚至带着一点爆裂的纯男性气息，再对比此时带着微苦的甜蜜白花香，不禁为这个神奇的男性omega深深的惊叹，暗暗想无论还有谁发现了这个危险的秘密，他都准备好站出来料理对方了。不过，当他想到那个把Steve带到这里来的红头发女人，若有所思地眯起了双眼。

“呜…”

也许现在不是想这个的时候。

alpha翻身上床，侧身躺在omega的身后，带着人类温度的右手沿着光滑的腰线一路向下，摸到潮湿的内裤后向前探去，隔着一层抓住那根挺立的阴茎，开始缓缓地揉动。Steve颤抖地更加厉害了，滚烫的手不自觉地搭上Bucky的手腕，想要阻止或是更多？Bucky分辨不出来，所以他选择了更加温柔的动作。更多的呻吟溢出，omega像小扇子一样的睫毛飞快地闪动着，鼻翼翕张，像是妄图通过呼吸将快感带出体内一般。下一秒中，令Bucky没想到的，被他揉弄着的那一根就这样草率地射在了内裤里，而他甚至还没将手伸进去。

老天，也许他现在应该直接开动。

不不，等等，冷静想想清楚，他清醒过来会怎样对你，如果你就这样强行上了他的话。

他充分的明白也理解Steve将自己的第二性征隐藏的如此之深的理由，每个omega都是珍贵的，他们必须被政府登记在册，接受统一管理和教育，换言之，分配。这还不算几乎百分之九十九以上的omega第一性别都是女性。他就是一个奇迹，一个完整成熟的男性omega。Bucky不知道Steve这一路来究竟忍受了多少隐瞒所带来的痛苦，但他能感受到这个omega就算是一个人在浴室里和欲望苦苦挣扎到昏迷也不愿意向他求助的坚持，他不想，不想让他失望，不想让他放弃，即使这意味他需要放弃。  
但，这并不意味着此时他需要继续压抑与隐藏。Bucky发起他最后一次的尝试。

“Steve，”他将怀里的人抱住，嘴唇抵在他的耳窝，郑重中又带着一点属于alpha温柔的引诱。

“我不会伤害你的，我永远也不会伤害你，”

“Steve，把你给我，让我帮你。”

 

“只要你想，我就会永远陪着你。”

 

 

那一瞬间，怀里人的气息又发生了转变，苦涩渐渐褪去，清新浓郁的甜橙花的香气变得绵长而柔顺，包裹在alpha刻意放软的信息素里，显得格外的温顺。被水汽浸满的双眼清明了不少，Steve想起了半年来和Bucky相处的点点滴滴，起初他们谁也没有主动打扰对方，倒是那位住在顶楼的占星师Sybille女士给了他俩一个正式交集的开端。  
他们开始互相了解，为内心里同样的正直和温柔而窃喜，尽管Bucky从没问过他真正的职业，他也没有追问Bucky金属左臂的来龙去脉。浑身肌肉的alpha插画师？佩戴着高端金属义肢的机修工人？这两个借口简直可以为谁是美国第一蹩脚谎言而大打出手。  
想到这儿，Steve慢慢打开僵硬的身体，转过身去面对此时拥着他的Bucky，双眼直视着那一抹翻滚着欲望和期待的灰蓝色。那只仍搭在alpha手腕上的手动了动，没费什么力气就牵引着他温暖的右手放在自己的后腰处。另外的一只手抬起，摩挲着面前他的下颌短短的胡渣，然后在上面轻轻印下一个吻。

“Bucky…”

Bucky发出一声充满欲望的低咆，欺身压了上去，狠狠地攫住了Steve水润的双唇。Steve顺从地打开牙关，柔软的舌头一下就被alpha吸住，舔舐。Bucky深深地吃下从Steve喉间涌上的喘息，再经由自己的唇间吐出。一直按耐着的冰凉的金属臂此时也动了起来，绕过omega的肩头，手指按住omega的腺体位置的皮肤，慢慢揉动着。

Steve不知道自己居然还能比上一秒钟更加柔软，在发情期和Bucky的动作的双重作用下，他的不应期短得仿佛不存在一般，阴茎再一次站得笔直，贴在小肚子上。而这次再也没有一丝布料包裹着他身体的任何一个部分，浸满各种液体的内裤被alpha干脆利落地脱下，啪唧一声可怜地掉在地上。他看着Bucky飞速地褪下自己的睡裤后，黑色的子弹内裤里包裹着勃发的性器，场面十分可观。

Bucky看着Steve直直地盯着自己的下半生，发出一声不知道是兴奋还是羞涩的呜咽，随后将发热的额头贴在自己的脖颈处，睫毛扫得他颈窝发痒。  
体内属于alpha的那一部分不由地笑了出来，从各方面看来，这个omega是个真正纯真的处子，而有什么能比开发一个完全纯洁的omega更能激起alpha的情欲呢？恐怕就是当你还用全身心爱着这个omega的时候吧。  
亲吻从头顶的发旋开始，分别在耳根，腺体和乳头停留了足够长的时间。配合着手上的揉弄双球的动作，等到牙齿松开已经充血红肿的乳头时，Steve的阴茎已经交代出第二波精液，喷射在自己的小腹Bucky的大腿上。alpha为这具敏感的身体挑了挑眉，略微思索过后，唇舌重新回到Steve的耳朵旁边，两只手把住omega圆润的翘臀，一边把玩，手指一边沿着臀缝向那个隐秘之地探去。

“也许你知道，omega在发情期的时候是要控制高潮次数的吧？”

他一边舔弄着敏感的耳垂，一边吐着气说到。

“也许接下来你得听我的了，baby doll。”

他的金属手臂将Steve两只手腕抓住带离性器的周围，扣在omega的后腰处，另外一只手的手指率先破开了紧闭着的柔软穴口，里面火热潮湿的触感让他惊叹。Bucky毫不犹豫地插进了第二只手指，更多的液体顺着从穴口缓缓流出，打湿了alpha的整个手掌，手指抽插的动作伴随着让人心跳加速的水声，从后穴传出，隐秘而又色情。

“呜…Bucky，不…”

Steve喘息着挣扎，奈何双手被那只冰冷的手臂牢牢扣住，丝毫不通融。Bucky修长的手指在他体内缓慢地搅动，一寸寸地按揉着内壁，将他整个准备好。尽管Steve里面早已柔软湿透，Bucky仍希望他的第一次能够完全免除痛苦和伤害，只剩下性事的美好与欢愉，他觉得这完全可以做到，只要自己有足够的耐心。

他没有再去纠缠Steve的唇齿，此时他想听那些色情的喘息呻吟完完整整的被omega吟唱出来，混合着空气中的信息素味道，持续撩动着他的神经。Steve靠在他的怀里，似乎是在寻求新鲜空气一般将头颅抬起，露出了脆弱的颈部和滚动的喉结。alpha一口咬住那块细嫩的皮肤上的小痣，一路吻出一个一个暧昧的痕迹，停在锁骨部位的牙齿摩擦，轻微的痛感让omega的喘息停滞了一秒，又被后穴里手指抽插带来的连绵不断的快感所捕获，呜呜的低鸣声让他如同一只被欺负狠了的小动物一样惹人怜爱。  
再一次的，Bucky舔上了Steve柔软的胸膛。不同于其他男性的胸肌坚硬的四方状，Steve的胸肌形状格外的圆润，配上他连少女都羡慕的白嫩肤色，可以将Bucky见到过的任何的玉乳给比下去。原本淡粉色的乳头在经过之前一轮的疼爱过后，肿胀着呈现出艳丽的玫红色。alpha将扣住手腕的左手收回。

“手要乖乖放在后面，知道了吗？”说着轻咬了omega一下挺立的右乳。

尖锐的刺激使得Steve身体更加向上挺动了一下，腰部塌陷，屁股向抽插着手指送去。他低泣着摇头。

“嗯？”又一下。

“No……yes、yes…”

反应过来不是alpha想听到的答案，Steve口齿不清地尝试着别的回答，希望能停下这种过度的刺激。  
然而Bucky怎会就这样放过这对漂亮的奶子，金属的手掌附上左边温热的胸部，揉捏过后，冰凉的指尖扣在那颗圆粒上，残忍地抠动着。另一边也被alpha温暖的口腔很好的照料着，用力地吮砸让人不禁觉得他妄想着从这对饱胀的奶子里吸出什么不可靠的东西。  
这时，在后穴不停开发的右手终于有所回报，在按下Steve蜜穴的某一小块区域时，怀里的omega爆发出了前所未有的热情的呻吟。

”Bucky，呜啊…那、那里…“

然而Bucky没有回答他，像是全身心的专注在舔吸着那粒充血的红樱桃，好像那是什么世间罕有的美味一般，然而停在穴内的手指却恶劣地抵住那一块刚被发现的宝地，肆意地研磨着。

“啊啊，不——”

Steve在上下的双重的快感下彻底丧失了语言，奇怪的是，更多快感的堆积却让他的后穴感到了愈发的空虚，秘处的肌肉羞涩地收缩，仿佛在渴求着比手指更能满足他的东西，更粗长，更有力的。然而胸前这个始作俑者仿佛注意不到后穴的翕张颤动，只是对着那迷人的胸部又舔又吸，直到omega崩溃着发出一声恳求的哀鸣，生理泪水终于再次从脸颊两旁滑落。

“Bucky——！”听起来软软的尖叫声，alpha装出如梦方醒的样子，看向Steve沾满泪水的双睫，一点点舔干净，嘴角满足的坏笑却怎么也掩盖不住。

“alpha、pleaz、pleassse…”

“告诉我你想要什么？“Bucky言语中压抑着的渴望让人心惊胆战。左手将自己身上最后的遮蔽物去除，硕大的坚硬紧贴着omega的同样笔直的勃起，暗示性地摩擦着。

”呜…”

“说出来…“被包裹住的手指增加到了三根，共同揉捻着omega体内的敏感处。

”no…”

“说出来，说出来我就给你。”Bucky用他最低沉性感的声音循循善诱着。

“我知道你想要什么，宝贝，问题是你得自己说出来。”说着，他停下右手的动作，亲吻着Steve颤动的眼睑，“说出来我就满足你。”

alpha停下的抽插是压垮他的最后一根稻草，欲求不满的后穴承受达到了顶峰。他想要Bucky那根硬热的阴茎，狠狠地插进他湿软的沼泽，一刻也不停歇地抽动，直到时间的尽头就好。可被情欲烧灼的喉咙和强烈的羞耻感让他只能发出呜呜的泣音，泪水争先恐后地涌出发红的眼眶，掉落在Bucky的脸庞上，打了他一个措手不及。

“呜啊…”

“嘘…”

Bucky有些慌张地舔掉不断滑落的泪水，金属手臂温柔地轻拍着Steve的后背，安抚着他不稳定的神经。

“对不起，Stevie，我很抱歉，”

“是我太过分了，宝贝…”他一边道歉，一边将右手撤出，换上自己硬挺的阴茎，头部抵住了湿软的入口。险些就要直接滑进去了，那处翕动得实在厉害。

“准备好了吗？”

回答Bucky的是贴近他胸膛的身体，和主动献上的微张的双唇，还带着一点哽咽的喘息。

 

他推着自己的硬热的阴茎，滑进那迷人的穴道，任由那里的软肉一寸寸将他吞没。耳边是Steve带着还哭音的呻吟，但他能分辨出来，里面饱含着喜悦与舒适。

Steve感觉他整个人都变得完整了，他贴在Bucky的颈侧深深地呼吸着，感受着alpha温柔的信息素包容着自己，空虚的恐慌被不断推进体内的火热肉柱挤出体内，alpha的分身几乎全部没入了甬道内，耻毛摩擦着穴口娇嫩的皮肤，羞耻的麻痒。在全根插入后，alpha立刻开始挺动，抽插带出滑腻的水声，毫无保留地告知这个alpha自己能为他变得多么湿润。

“啊…啊、Bucky…”Steve随着alpha的动作大口地喘息，两具结实的胸膛紧紧的贴在一起，汗水让触感变得滑腻。

“哦…Steve，”omega的甬道仿佛每一寸黏膜下都燃烧着爱欲的火焰，“你的里面真是太棒了…宝贝，”穴肉仿佛丝绒一样紧裹住自己的欲望，收缩吮吸着，他得控制住自己可别就这样交代在里面。

“又热又紧，还这样的湿润，天呐，Stevie…”舌头的舔着Steve的耳垂，“你紧紧地吸住我了，baby doll，你知道吗？”Bucky咧着嘴带着笑意，腰部挺动着。低沉的嗓音配上下流话，仿佛引来了无数的蚂蚁在Steve的鼓膜上爬行，酥麻的快感沿着脊柱来回奔腾，再散开到全身的每处关节。

“哈、啊啊，是的…是的、Bucky…”Steve的腰不自觉地配合着alpha的节奏扭动着，老天，这感觉太棒了，让他有种自己从来没有这么快乐过的错觉。穴肉自发地收缩着，穴口在Bucky将阴茎抽出的时候拼命挽留着，内里在他推进时又羞涩挤压，欲拒还迎。

感受到小穴无师自通的蠕动，Bucky的呼吸又加重了一分，“你可真是个天才，Steve，不得不承认。”身下的omega还听话地将双手背在身后，丝毫没有想要反抗的意图，这让他得以用双手来爱抚他的omega，他的。  
他的右手将上半身支起，左手和一只大腿将Steve的两条长腿完全打开，让其中一条腿搭在Bucky精壮的腰上，手掌扣在另一只膝窝的位置，使得omega美丽的身体在他眼前一览无遗。早晨的阳光透过没有关严实的窗帘照在Steve白里透红的身体上，仿佛一捧刚挤出来的新鲜白奶油，鲜美可口。穴口是粉嫩的颜色，周围的褶皱被粗大的入侵者完全撑开，随着动作翻出一点体内鲜红的穴肉。在缓缓地抽出到只留头部后，Bucky重重地挺了进去，照着记忆，击中在omega体内的那一点上。

“呜啊——”

“Ohhh！宝贝，放松，“alpha俯下身去亲吻安抚，骤然缩紧的穴肉险些把他直接吸出来了，”放松点，Steve，你快把我夹射了。”细碎的安慰落在Steve泛红的眼角和发根出，Bucky难耐地喘息。每一次敏感点的撞击，都能得到omega一声快乐的呻吟，和穴肉发出的咕唧的水声。Steve的腰肢毫无自觉地向下塌陷，企图将alpha的阴茎吞入更多更深。  
Bucky能感受到自己的理智正走向崩溃的边缘，alpha的本能渐渐接管这场火热的性爱。悬崖边碎落的第一块石子是Steve口中一声含糊的恳求。

“more…Bucky…”

“more，please…”

那双美丽的蓝眼睛积满了水汽，是大海的蓝色，而Bucky灰蓝色的眼睛则像海面上涌起的风暴，挺动的腰肢停了一瞬，骤然发力，迅速而凶猛的大开大合取代了温和体贴的进出，每次都全根没入，火烫的阴茎在被掰开的大腿内进的更深，不同的是，龟头重重地擦过敏感点后，最终狠狠地撞击在omega体内的生殖腔入口上。

“啊啊——不、停…”Steve想要反悔，阻止的话语却被Bucky连续快速的撞击打得粉碎，只能被迫温顺的承接alpha霸道的侵略，说不出完整句子的他只能扭动着身体，想要逃开却被抓住腰一下子拖回，并回报一个更深更重的顶弄。连续的叩击生殖腔入口的动作让omega的穴肉颤抖着，穴道分泌出更多的蜜液，透明的液体将两人连接的地方弄的亮晶晶的。  
Bucky将头埋进Steve右边的颈窝，绕道后面附在腺体部位又咬又舔，一只手抓住Steve圆润的臀部大力揉捏，金属手指则回到胸前那个熟悉的位置，再一次碾弄起早已敏感得不行的乳尖。第二道入口开始在alpha连串的攻势下变得松动颤抖，Steve也像因为缺少氧气，伸展着修长的脖颈，竭力维持着自己的呼吸。

“太、啊！太多…了、嗯啊啊…”快感如惊涛骇浪，将他整个淹没，身前被人遗忘许久的一根在无人爱抚的情况颤抖着，似乎再次做好了释放的准备。这时，Bucky的手指却握住了这根未经人事的小东西末端，引来omega一声惊喘。

“Bu、Bucky？”他终于反应过来，被自己压在后腰的双手早已没有禁锢，此时下意识的想要伸手拿开掐住自己根部的铁臂，结果遭到了alpha手指惩罚性的收紧。

“呜…”

“记得吗，我说过你得听我的，甜心，”用力的抽插一刻也不曾停歇，每一都精准而用力地打在体内那个开始松动穴口上，像一次次野蛮人的敲门。

“我还说了，把手乖乖放在后面。”又一下深重的撞击，穴肉蠕动得更加热情，再也坚持不住的omega开放了身体最后的权限，火热的生殖腔在alpha的坚持下缓缓打开。

“呜啊啊啊啊——”前头喷发的欲望被生生遏制，而体内滔天的快感将他毫不留情地撕扯吞灭，在打开生殖腔的下一秒，Steve完成了第一次作为一个omega的性高潮。

就是现在了。

Bucky的眼睛骤然亮起，推动着自己的腰部，狠狠地操进了Steve那个藏匿许久的秘密花园。

 

 

按照普遍情况来说，一旦omega为alpha打开了最后的入口，就意味着alpha最后成结射精的时刻到了。因为几乎所有的alpha在顶进omega那满满热液的生殖腔后都会控制不住自己的本能涨大根部的结，死死锁住这个美丽的小洞，将所有的精液交给自己的omega，真正想要操弄生殖腔的行为对大多数alpha来说根本不现实，无论他们有多想。  
不过，Bucky可从来都不是大多数，包括现在。操纵自己的本能让他为自己带来最大的好处仿佛是他与生俱来的技能，此时此刻，这个天赋异禀的alpha忍不住真心实意的感谢上帝对自己的垂怜，让他能够细细品尝这个完美的omega所有的美好，从身体的最火热的深处，到细腻柔软的肌肤。  
看着Steve张大着嘴，却发不出一点声音，有的只是机械的喘气。动作也不禁慢了下来，细细地感受着热液冲刷龟头的快感。

omega亮晶晶的双眼茫然无措地盯着身上的alpha，身体因力道十足的顶弄而耸动着，生理的泪水再一次的，因为过多的刺激流出。在经历过后穴失禁般的高潮后，等待着他的不是片刻的喘息，而是更进一步的快感，比之前的更加来势汹汹，并且深入骨髓，而这一切的来源仅仅是他体内最深处的一根肉柱。  
Steve感觉到体内被alpha阴茎撑开的那处腔道肠壁，每一寸都布满了火热的敏感点，alpha每一个微小的抽动都被自己无限放大与感知，传递给他身体的每一个部位，让他浑身瘫软在床上，放弃所有的抵抗，仅剩下那处绵软热情地招待着无耻的掠夺者，回报给他的是如同深渊一般的欲望快感。

我要他的身体每一寸，每一寸，都有我的味道。Bucky喘息着律动，执着地每次都用力操进omega那块奶与蜜的应许之地，搅动着里面每一处的黏膜，带出的液体把棉质床单沾湿了好大一片。也许底下的床垫也得换了，不过现在他们没人在意这个。Bucky将Steve温柔地护在怀里，同时送出轻柔的吻，却加快了腰身挺动的速度。

也许，也许我想要他的标记。感受着alpha温暖的怀白，Steve失神地看着他，眼神飘忽，像是在看着Bucky，又像是穿过他看向他身后洁白的天花板。

我想要他，“标记我…”

Bucky睁大了双眼，两片薄薄的嘴唇在颤抖，眉头也皱了起来。

 

“标记我吧…Bucky。”

 

恍惚间，Steve闻到了alpha信息素味道的变化，若有若无的乳香混着之前干燥的温暖气息神奇地安抚了他经受太多刺激的脆弱神经中枢。他张开双臂，抱住Bucky宽阔结实的后背，为他的身上alpha全身心地打开，放松地拥抱这席卷他全身的情欲热潮，腰肢迎合着alpha加速的挺动，配合他进行最后阶段的冲刺。  
感受到那个不断涨大的结，Steve向上献出了自己被情欲染得绯红的脖颈，Bucky毛茸茸的脑袋靠近他的脖子后方，灼热的呼吸快要把他烫伤了。

“我爱你。”

随着生殖腔又一次被重重地破开顶入，根部的结涨到最大，锁住了穴道的每一丝空隙，下一秒钟，alpha的精液冲进了整个肠壁，将生殖腔灌满到溢出。紧接着，他一口咬住了那块藏着腺体的皮肤，信息素透过牙齿不断地传递进去，他听见omega发出了喜悦的哀鸣。

 

“我爱你，Steve。”

 

等到他停下射精，Bucky满足地埋在被两人液体充满的甬道里，才发现自己的脸颊居然也布满了泪水。

 

///

 

 

“你这个#%养的！我就知道不该相信你这个@$…”

“Language！Nat！我是真的没事、我…”

“Rogers，闭嘴。”

“……”

“噢，得了吧，别拿Steve撒气，也别表现得像是被抢走了心爱的洋娃娃一样，девочка*。”

“来吧，Barnes，我们出去打。”

“亲爱的，你知道我的拒绝是为了你好。”

“哼，现在可难说，старик**。”

 

 

End？

 

*девочка：小姑娘  
**старик：老头子  
(俄语查询百度，如有误请指正）

 

 

//////

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面：【不用看】
> 
> 1.感谢你的阅读，万分的感谢，真的。
> 
> 2.关于信息素的气味  
> Steve：原本的信息素味道是橙花，参考的是Surge Lutens(不确定是芦丹氏还是卢丹氏)的橙花。一款比较有侵略性的重口白花香香水。我的使用感受就是先炸，甜诶，再苦一会儿，最后再是绵长的甜，持香是真滴久。就是不确定这个橙花是甜橙花还是苦橙花，所以我作甜橙花写了。橙花本身花语是贞洁，然而花香却具有催情效用，所以你懂的，completely perfect choice.  
> Steve使用的伪alpha遮盖信息素是烟草皮革味，参考的是橘滋的脏话，男香，用它是因为它的英文名是Dirty English哈哈哈。  
> Bucky：信息素味道是薄荷带点乳香，参考是Surge Lutens的冷水/冰水。薄荷的冰冷代表他冬兵的一部分，温和的乳香代表Bucky Barnes原来本人的部分。使用感受是哇凉的，薄荷香，咦热了，好香，嗯怎么还变甜了。文中提及的’焚烧过后的温暖香气’应该属于香水中的香根草气味(如有误请指正)，但我不想再加入太多的气味名词了(我是真的啰嗦)。选择它作为Bucky的信息素另一个原因：冷水发售时有个共产主义的红logo的限量版瓶子，但我大概是摔了脑子才没有买吧。(所以谁能行行好指条明路)
> 
> (其实Natasha和Rumlow的也想好了，Sam设定了个beta。介于用不到所以算了...如果真的有后续再说吧)
> 
> 3.构思的是一个现代au的pwp连续剧，然而真是低估了自己的废话连篇，一个pwp就搞了1w字，虎头蛇尾结局算了。
> 
> 4.题目是句歌词，随便起的，和文章内容无关。
> 
> 5.Sybille不是随便起的，是Harry Potter里的Sybill Trelawney名字Sybill的变化体，那个神经兮兮的占卜学老师。这里设定的私心是lof上那位做对rps星盘胡吹的作者太太，爱你啊神仙太太！【如有冒犯我会马上删除！抱歉！】【鉴于sy不允许rps所以不明说是什么cp】【警示：是rps，大家谨慎，如有不妥我会马上修改！】


End file.
